Something
by pink'phoenix717
Summary: There's a new girl in town! What's her business in Hogwarts? Is she on the Dark side or the good side? Is there more to her? Read and find out! haven't decided on any pairings yet..... i'll just tell you guys in later chapters.. but for now.. READ!


_Hi guys!,_

_I just want you guys to know that i'm really new at this. This is my first fanfic ever!!!!!!!!!!!! So please review!!!!!!! i really appreciate critisms and those sort of stuffs!!!!!! Please take your time in doing so!_

_Thanks!  
_

_Love lots, _

_pink'phoenix717_

There was always something, something that I can't explain; it was something that was inside of me all this time though I wasn't entirely aware.

I'm Fiona Alicia Jane Anderson. It's a bit long, so most people call me F.J. I live some where in England. Oh! And I just turned 17.I'm no ordinary girl, I'm a witch. Surprising, yes, but not unbelievable. I go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France or I used to anyway. I am to transfer in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my 7th and final year.

It was all because my father wanted me to go there. I mean after 16 years he just pops up and tells me I'm his daughter, I mean get real! I grew up without a mother. In short I was an orphan. THEn when I was about three I was adopted. I was raised by one of the most prominent wizarding family in Britain, the Zabini's. The Zabini's are quite nice. I mean they did take care of me. I've never starved once in my life, in addition to that I can shop in Paris anytime I want! Not bad eh? They treat me like their own daughter, or something close to that. But to the wizarding community I'm supposed to be their niece. I almost forgot to say that they did have son. His name is Blaise Elrick Zabini or Blaise. He is the closest friend I've got. I'm just a simple girl. Just looking for something to make this journey worthwhile.

Chapter 1- Overprotective?

"Come on! I don't want to be bloody late in the first day!" Fiona shouted. "I told you I'm coming!" Blaise responded. "Come on dears, there's no need to fight! I mean really!" came Mrs. Zabini's voice. "Now Fiona, it's your first and final year at Hogwarts, do make the most out of it." "Yes, mother…." She said in a very bored tone. "Now the limo's here, let's get moving" Blaise shouted hurriedly.

At the Hogwarts express…

"Am I supposed to stick with you the whole train ride? Fiona asked for the umpteenth time.

"Obviously, now I'm supposed to introduce to the others, now how am I going to do that if you keep on whining?" Blaise remarked.

"Find someone who cares, won't you? I'm going to look for a compartment just for myself. Now bye!" and with that she left and went to look for a compartment.

As she was walking she noticed some very flirtatious looking 5th years, who were almost drooling over someone behind her. "Hi there." The voice behind her said. She turned and saw emerald green eyes looking straight into her chocolate brown ones.

"Umm… hi, I guess…" She said nervously. _'Why is he smiling like that?' I mean he is cute… I see what those girls are drooling over.'_

She surveyed him from top to bottom. From his messy jet black hair to his very muscular body. He was about 6 1" in height a bit too much for he 5 7" body. She stopped surveying him when at last he spoke again.

"I haven't seen you around here, and you can't possibly be a first year, perhaps a transfer student?"

"Yeah, from Beauxbatons. I'm going to be a seventh year"

"Nice. We're in the same year! It's Harry." He said as he held out his hand.

"It's Fiona. Call me F.J." she replied as she took his outstretched hand.

"Uhhmmm… I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why F.J why not just Fiona?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! My full name is Fiona Alicia Jane, it's a bit too long, so it's F.J. But…." She was trying to sound a bit nice, _he is the first new friend I met here so…. _"But you could call me Fiona if really want to." She finished with a smile.

"Then Fiona It is! Want to sit with me and my friends in our compartment?" He inquired.

"Sure!" she said while letting him grab her wrist to show her where the compartment was. People were looking at her through the compartment doors as she was _almost _holding hands with Harry, some were looking like they were going to kill her or something, and some was really just awe stricken. _Great,_ she rolled her eyes_. I'll be the new star of gossips soon! But who is this guy? Why is he so popular? I mean aside from his looks? She looked at him and when he took a glance of her he smiled again. Who cares? He is very good looking. Plus, can show Blaise that I can fit in after all._

On the other side of the train…..

Blaise overheard a bunch of 6th years during his patrol. He is still a prefect after all and prefect duties with it as well.

"A girl holding hands with Potter?" _Now who would hold hands with Potter? Weaslette maybe…._

"Yes that's what I heard ----"

"They say she's a new girl too------" _A new girl?! Don't tell me!?_

"You." He pointed at a boy with curly hair. "Tell me, what does this new girl look like?"

"Well…" He was about to bluff but then he saw Blaise's eyes, he saw flames within them, _I should give him the info fast_. He said in his head.

"Well... she's a girl, about your age with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, right?" he said to his friends.

"Right, plus she's got veela blood." Said a girl with a ponytail. "These guys were almost drooling when they saw her. She added calmly.

"Right, thanks" he said weakly. _It was Fiona. No doubt. What is she doing with Pothead? She ditched the introduction to be with him?_ His mind was full o f questions_. I need Draco where is he? I need to get at the bottom of this._

Meanwhile….

"Here we are!" Harry said enthusiastically. The he helped her to a seat.

"Thanks. So tell me a little more about yourself." She replied

"Oh no no I'm not going to let you do all the asking. HOW about you answer I answer one got it?" HE asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine by me. I'll start asking" she said confidently. "From what house were you in? What's you're full name? Do you play quidditch? Do you know any literature work from the Muggle world? And oh, are you pureblood?" She said all of these really fast. She was like panting when she finished.

"Ok... Let's see, I'm from Gryffindor---" her mouth dropped at this. _He's from Gryffindor? Of all houses?_ "Yes Gryffindor. Anything wrong?" looking at her face. "No there's nothing wrong. Please continue." "Then I'm Harry James Evans Potter." He watched her intently as he said this; he expected her to shout or gawk or something. Not to just sit there and waiting for him to talk next. She really is interesting…. "I also play quidditch and no to tell you the truth I don't know any muggle literature… What was your last question again?" He said. "Are you pureblood?" she asked again her face was very serious this time.

In the Heads compartment….

"Draco Burvandy Malfoy!" Blaise shouted

"Blaise Elrick Zabini, what do you need?" He said in a very sarcastic manner.

"Hey, Pansy isn't here." He added while grinning. "Yes, I sent her somewhere she was annoying me. Are we here to discuss Pansy or something more important?" He replied as he cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Well you see... Fiona was seen with Potter… and----" He was cut off by Draco. "Fiona's here?

"Yes"

"and she's seen with Potter?" he placed great emphasis on the last word.

"I repeat yes. I was going to ask you whether you know where the Gryffindorks stay. So I could get Fiona and give her some serious lecture." Draco watched Blaise's face do some serious expressing. He thinks it maybe of annoyance or irritation but he concluded at last what it was---Protectiveness.

_So how was it? good? bad? review!!!!!!!!!!! thanks:D_


End file.
